


A year full of prompt

by Mei92



Category: Free!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Missing Moments, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei92/pseuds/Mei92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>365 short fan fictions about different Fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club  
> \- Mese: Gennaio   
> \- Giorno: 1  
> \- Prompt: Snow  
> \- Words: 387

It was almost Christmas and at Samezuka Academy, Rin was ill: he and Sousuke were at the last year there and had really had good days together there. 

**"You know, Rin... This remembers me the year before you went to Australia..."** Sousuke's voice was nostalgic, while he was caressing Rin's hair.  
**"Yes, at that time I was sick too and it was Christmas... More, it was snowing, exactly like today; the only difference is that today there isn't my sister, neither do I have a shark blanket.** Rin face was red, because of the fever and he was shivering under the blanket.  
**"You always get sick around this period of the year and it's a shame: you can't enjoy the white snow outside.** more importantly: the fever had to be gone before tomorrow or how could he enjoy the party they wanted to threw? **"Recover for tomorrow: it would be a shame if you can't come to the party."**  
**"I know. Could you please bring me a glass of water and the medicine? If today I'm going to rest, I'll surely feel better tomorrow."** he snoze into a handkarchief, sighing... He really hated to be sick, especially in those days.  
**"Immediately. Would you like a tea or something else? Or do you want to rest and sleep?"**

Sousuke stood up from bed and went in the bathroom, taking the glass and the medicine: he brought them back to Rin, while he was waiting silently, like he was thinking about something.

 **"Here you are..."** he told him gently...  
**"Thank you: you shouldn't stay always here; you have something to prepare."** he took the medicine without saying any other words.  
**"Don't worry: Momo, Nitori and the others are taking care of this."** he didn't want to leave him there alone... Maybe while he was sleeping.  
**"I'm going to sleep all the day: it would be quite annoying staying here with me without any reason."** Rin said, putting away the glass.  
**"You are wrong: in fact there is a reason. I want to take care of you, since you're sick"** Sousuke smiled.  
**"Idiot! Don't say such words!"** even if it was embarassing, Rin was laughing.  
**" I'm only telling the truth... In any case: you should sleep now. Stop complaining, bad boy."** Sousuke was laughing too: their friendship was really strong.


	2. Table Games (Shogi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom: Diamond no Ace  
> \- Characters: Yuki Tetsuya; Miyuki Kazuya  
> \- Eventuali pairing: //  
> \- Rating: green  
> \- Month: January  
> \- Day: 2  
> \- Prompt: Table games  
> \- Words: 162

**"May I ask you one thing, Yuki-senpai?"** Miyuki was staring at the shogi board, trying to figure out the next move to do...  
 **"Mh? Sure, ask me."** it was strange that Miyuki was thinking so much over a move. **"Did I really put you in a difficult situation? It would be the very first time."** he laughed a little bit, while still looking at him.  
 **"Why do you always ask me to play shogi, if you're really terrible at it?"** Miyuki smirked, amused. **"In your dreams..."** he took one of the pieces and moved it. **"Checkmate!"** he stood up, stretching his arms a little bit.   
**"It isn't fair! You deluded me!"** the ex captain of Seido baseball club sighed, standing up, while speaking. **"In any case... Because going on tryingz will take me to the victory. I should go back to my room... Good night, Miyuki."**  
 **"Good night, Yuki-senpai."** the catcher watched the ex captain going away and then went to sleep.


	3. Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom: Tennis no Oujisama  
> \- Characters: Byodoin Hoo  
> \- Eventuali pairing: //  
> \- Rating: green  
> \- Month: January  
> \- Day: 3  
> \- Prompt: Mountain  
> \- Words: 100

The mountain for Byodoin had been a really hard, bad, at the same time important experience: when he came back from there, he was really strong and ice-hearted. No one on the U-17 Training Camp could beat him, neither the senpais, so he became quickly the new captain of the Japane representative.  
Everyday he trained so damn hard, with the other players too: no one could recognize him anymore and neither did they know exactly why, he became like this, others went to the mountain, but they never return to the Camp changed so much and it was really intimidating.


End file.
